


Silent Night

by angelikitten



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Biting, F/F, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe and Vaan weren't the only ones awake that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for areyougame (dreamwidth)

Penelo has never known the night to be so quiet.

In Rabanastre there is always something happening: even at night there are always conversations being had, deals being made. While Jahara always has everything done by sunset, Rabanastre thrives in the night.

Knowing this doesn't help her sleep; the quiet, the complete silence is too unsettling.

In the distance, suddenly, voices whispering: Vaan, definitely, and possibly Ashe with him. She can't be sure, not at this distance. She gets up, knowing that if it is Ashe, Vaan will never tell her. Vaan has never been able to stand the idea of people knowing his weaknesses and, right now, Ashe is clearly one of them.

"I don't think so."

Penelo gasps and turns around. She didn't notice before that Fran was awake, never mind watching her.

Fran tilts her head slightly as she looks at her. "Why do you run after him?"

"Someone needs to keep him out of trouble." Penelo shrugs.

Fran steps closer. "Perhaps it is not needed tonight." she suggests, lightly touching the side of Penelo's face. "Maybe you should stay here with me."

Penelo shivers slightly, unsure if Fran means what she thinks she means. She has thought about Fran that way once or twice - anyone who has seen the beautiful Viera probably has - but she has never even dared to imagine that Fran would think of her in return.

She closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation of Fran's fingers lightly touching her face, her neck, her shoulders. When they finally linger just above her breasts, Penelo realises that she can't take much more. She reaches up and kisses Fran gently, and almost squeals when Fran kisses her in return.

Slowly, so slowly, clothes are removed and placed on a nearby rock so that they can be found easily later. Gently, Fran lays Penelo down before lying on top of her. Fran's leg slides between Penelo's thighs and Penelo can't help but arch, wanting to be as close to Fran as possible.

Fran keeps touching her, so gently, that every touch starts to feel like torture. They kiss until Penelo is breathless, and then Fran abandons her mouth so that she can leave trails of kisses all over Penelo's body, knowing exactly where to kiss her for maximum effect. Soon every kiss has Penelo's hips bucking of their own accord; wanting, needing more.

"I..." Fran starts, more unsteady than Penelo has ever heard her. "Do you trust me?"

Penelo can't speak: her mind can no longer form words. She nods, hoping that Fran will understand the gesture for what it is.

Almost immediately, the soft touches turn harsh against her back and breath catches in Penelo's throat as she feels pain and pleasure side by side for the first time. As Fran scratches harder, the pain and pleasure become one. Penelo feels as if she can barely control her own body as she absorbs the new experiences, but somehow she reaches down and brings Fran's face closer to her own before kissing her.

Fran's nails dig in deeper as she starts to shake all over. Suddenly, she breaks the kiss, plunging her teeth into Penelo's neck. Penelo moans as she comes, and then gasps as Fran goes limp against her; the extra weight makes her back press against the ground, and she can feel every mark that Fran has just made on her. Marks that show that she belongs to her.

They lay there for a while until Fran has her breath back. She slides off and, before Penelo has time to miss her body heat, she wraps her arms around her and closes her eyes.

Penelo smiles sleepily. The quiet was unsettling before, but the sound of Fran's breathing is all she needs to help her sleep.


End file.
